You're Everything and More
by Emzy08
Summary: This is NOT a Gossip Girl fanfic. It's just a story of my own. I had to put it in a catagory and the drama and things in the story are more like Gossip Girl dramas than anything else.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Characters

**Adrienne Reynolds:** She's always a bit of a wreck since her mom likes to sleep around. She finds herself not having many girl friends, only guy friends. Adrienne is very smart, a beautiful too, sometimes she takes those things for granted and becomes slutty just like her mom. All the guys want to get with her, but she is trying as hard as she can to hold back, and look for the guy she truly loves.

**Catalina Ferris:** Has always been a girl that's kept to herself, she has a hard time trusting people since her father lied about her mother's death. She lives with her Grandparents now, after her father was put in jail. She loves to get away, her favorite place is camp, where she goes every summer. There, at camp, she meets the boy she loves, Charlie Price. But, how will her boyfriend Tommy take it when Charlie decides to move in with his Uncle just so he can live near Cat?

**Paige Bryan: **She's outgoing, fun and crazy! This girl knows how to party, and what to do. She always has a plan for everything. She has been ecstatic ever since she met the boy of her dreams, Nate Granger. But, her emotions take a sudden turn when she finds out Nate is cheating on her with...

**Winnie Swords: **Winnie has always been the quiet girl, a lot more shy then any of the girls at her school. The one she can fully trust is Catalina Ferris, but she has a feeling Cat can't trust her. She wonders why, I mean, Winnie's the best secret keeper ever! Her nerves really get going when she meets Derek Sherwood, a cute, funny, romantic boy that seems to really like her for who she is. Winnie decides to let go of her shyness and branch out. But will she find herself becoming _too_ out there? Will she loose Derek because of other boys sudden love for Winnie?

**Charlie Price: **He has never really had a girlfriend, only a few dates with girls. He decides that relationships aren't the thing for him...until he meets Catalina Ferris. She's everything and more to him, and it seems she feels the same way! They fall in love during their 3 month camp over the summer. He decides to move in with his Uncle so that he can live close to Cat and be able to go to her school. But, what will he think when she tells him she's had a boyfriend for 3 years?

**Derek Sherwood: **He has always thought Winnie Swords was something special. They go on a few dates and become really close. He loves that she's shy, and get nervous. But more than that he loves the fact that she doesn't try and be a slut like so many girls at his school. When Winnie decides life's too short to be shy, Derek finds himself slowly backing away from her. He sees her flirting with other guys, and becoming just like all the other girls. Will he talk to her about it? Or just end their relationship for good?

**Tommy Jones: **Head over heels in love with Catalina Ferris. He has missed her all summer when she was away at camp. She comes home acting different and he wonders if she met a new guy. She talks to Tommy less and he keeps thinking somethings up. Now, what will he do when he sees her making out with some guy she met at camp? He can't be that special, can he? They only met for 3 months! Cat and Tommy have been dating for almost 3 years!

**Jacob Parker:** Super soccer player and has little time to think of anything else. He wants to meet a great girl, but it seems there's no one for him. He's tired of all the uptight, bitchy girls, and the sluts too. Until he meets and really gets to know Adrienne Reynolds. He thought she was a player, when really she's trying to change for the better. But, what will he do when he finds out Adrienne and Nate had a relationship behind Paige's back? Will he think she's gone bad again?

**Nate Granger: **He tries not to be such a player since he me Paige Bryan. She seems to really like him, and he tries to be a great boyfriend. Until, Adrienne Reynolds shows up in his life. Adrienne seems to really get Nate, and he gets her. Why can't they be together? He wants to dump Paige for Adrienne so badly. But then he sees how Adrienne is trying to change. She wants to be a good girl, and falls for Jacob Parker. Nate finds himself in a tricky position. He could either continue his relationship with Paige, dump her and move on, or try and win Adrienne back. What will he choose?


	2. Chapter 2: BreakUp and MakeUp

"Charlie...I..." Catalina said between kisses.

"What...you...what?" Charlie asked, still kissing her.

Catalina turned away. "I...I..." She felt a tear run down her cheek. Charlie quickly wiped it away. "I have...a boyfriend..." She said sadly.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Because, I love _you_." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Cat...I love you too, you know that. But, if you have a boyfriend..." He trailed off.

"I'm planning to break up with him when school starts." She said bluntly.

"Oh...but that's only in a few days." He said.

"I know. That's the point, I want to be with you." They hugged each other.

"Let me take you home." Charlie said, leading her to his car.

Cat smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I really do love you, Charlie, I've never loved anyone like this." She looked up at him.

Charlie was taken by surprise, he was breathless. The look that she gave him, it was beyond love. He could tell she really meant it. "I-I love you more than anything, Catalina, I couldn't live without you." He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss as he pulled up to her house.

Cat pulled away from the kiss. "I'm breaking up with him tonight. I can't lead him on like this any longer." She breathed. "He deserves to know the truth." She smiled and hopped out of his car before he could get the door for her. "Bye, Charlie. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course. I can't go a day without seeing you. I love you." He smiled.

"Love you, too." She bit her lip, smiling, and shut the door. Once he drove away and was out of view, Cat grinned and hugged herself tightly. "I really think he's the one..." She whispered up to the sky. She ran inside and said hello to her Grandma, Peg, who was reading on the couch in the living room.

"Did you have a nice night, sweetie?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"It was everything and more." Cat smiled.

"That's wonderful, dear. Now go on and get some sleep." Peg smiled.

"Goodnight, Nana." Cat smiled, and lightly hugged her grandma.

"Sweet dreams." Peg smiled.

Cat walked up to her room and flipped on the light. There, standing in the middle of her room, was Tommy Jones, her _boyfriend._

"Um, hey?" Cat questioned. _Why is he standing in my room? At 11:30pm, in the dark?_ She thought to herself.

"Cat, why? How could you do something like this?" He sounded sad. Cat walked slowly over to him and stopped about a foot away. She knew exactly what he was talking about. _Charlie_.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tommy. I know, I should have told you earlier, right when I got home from camp. No, I should have called you while I was at camp. You didn't deserve to know this way, I'm so sorry." She lightly closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her face.

He gulped, and his breathing stuttered. "I just, I thought you really loved me, Cat, I really love you." He said quietly.

"W-what I did, it was inexcusable. Tommy, I'm sorry. I know nothing I say will ever...will ever be enough of an apology." She looked down at the ground.

"I'm a little confused. Look, I saw you in the park with him a few hours ago. I saw you making out...to my knowledge that's all you have done with him. Am I wrong? Please, just tell me the truth." He looked her directly in the eyes.

She turned away, she couldn't stand to look at him. She waited for a moment before she spoke. Her voice quivered. "I-I..." Cat stopped. It was so hard to tell him.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked, more serious than ever.

Tears spilled from her eyes. Everything was blurry. "Yes." She answered meekly. More tears came, harder, faster, pouring down her face.

"I knew it. I just didn't want to believe it." He shook his head. Cat looked up, he looked as if he was crying, though, she couldn't be sure, everything was watery.

"I'm so sor-." She was cut off.

"I should go." He turned and began to crawl through the open window.

"You can use the door. I'm sure my Nana's in bed by now." Cat said, still sobbing.

He stepped back into the room and shut the window. He placed both his hands on his face and made a growling noise. "God, I'm the one you cheated on and some how, I feel bad for _you_." He grumbled.

"No." She said sharply. Before she knew it, she felt arms wrapping around her.

"Don't cry, please. Cat, I can't stand to see you cry like this. It's just too much. It hurts me." He whispered in her ear. She turned around, facing him now, and hugged him.

"T-Tommy, I, I can't do this...Not after what I've done." She shook loose of his tight hug and looked at him.

"W-what do you mean? Are we breaking up?" He asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I think it's best. I'm sorry. I still love you, and will always love you, I'm just not _in _love with you." She looked up at him.

"I love you, Cat. And, I think if I try hard enough, we can be great friends. I'll always love you." He hugged her, and she pulled him closer to her. She kissed him lightly.

"I think I should go." He tried to smile at her.

"Okay. But remember, we're best friends, got it?" She giggled a little.

"Best friends. I got it. I love you." He said and lightly closed her door as he left.

She couldn't help shouting, "I love you!" She heard him laughing.

Cat collapsed on her bed, chucking a little to herself. Now, she had a best friend and a boyfriend. Life was good. _For now_.

She heard the buzz noise of her vibrating cell phone. She turned and grabbed it off her bedside table.

"Hello?" She asked, expecting it to be Charlie.

"Catalina? It's Adrienne. Um, can I come over?" She sounded like she had been crying.

"Um, come to the right side yard. You can climb through my window, just step on the air conditioning box." Cat wondered why Adrienne would be asking to stay at her house, but if she needed a place to stay it was fine. And, if she had been crying maybe they could talk about it.

"Okay, thanks so much, Catalina!" She exhaled in relief. "I'll see you soon." She hung up.

About 20 minutes later she heard a knock on her window. She jumped up and opened it for Adrienne. She climbed in and hugged Catalina.

Adrienne's face was streaked red with tear marks. "Adrienne, are you alright?" Cat asked nervously.

"N-no, but I'm dealing with it." She whimpered.

"You can tell me, I promise, I won't tell anyone, it's not like I have any real girl friends. I mean Winnie, but I wouldn't tell her, I don't tell anyone much." Cat promised.

Adrienne sighed. "Thanks, I've been wanting to let this out for a while..." She paused. "I've never known who my dad was. Basically, it could be anyone my mom slept with, which is basically half the US mens population. So, she still sleeps around. There's been this one guy, he's been staying at our apartment for about three weeks now. Every time my mom's gone, or out of the house for any reason at all, he hits me. Or, worse, he takes advantage of me. He told me if I told anyone he would make sure to kill me and all the ones I loved." She began sobbing.

"Adrienne...You really need to tell someone, an adult, police man, _anyone_." Cat hugged her reassuringly.

"I-I know, it's just so hard!" She covered her face with her hands.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Cat smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Adrienne hugged her again.

"No problem." Cat said. "Here, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." She grabbed a twin sized air mattress out of her closet and plugged in the automatic inflater.

"No, I'll have the air mattress!" Adrienne stood up. "I love those things!" She smiled.

"Okay, are you sure?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay, well, do you need anything else? Food, water?" Cat asked, giggling a little.

"Nope, I'm all good, just maybe a blanket and pillow?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah of course!" Cat went to her closet and pulled a huge blanket and a comfy down pillow. "Here." She handed it to Adrienne and went to go brush her teeth. When she came back in the room, Adrienne was in a deep sleep. Cat quietly tiptoed to her window and closed it, then turned off the lights and climbed into her bed.

Thoughts buzzed around in her head. She thought about all Adrienne has been through in her life. She thought of Charlie, and how much she loved him. She thought of Tommy, and how maturely he took the whole situation, still promising to be friends. Then, lastly, she thought of school, two days away. She sighed and snuggled under the covers.


End file.
